


How I love him

by Mahiwaga (crAIne)



Series: KuroKura AUs [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Thief Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crAIne/pseuds/Mahiwaga
Summary: Everything slips away with time. The word 'life' means differently to each person, however one thing is certain—once that 'life' is snuffed out. Are you still living?[How Leorio and Kuroro cope with the fact they might loose Kurapika forever. Alternating perspectives.]
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: KuroKura AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980625
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. A Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!!! am actually doing one of the AUs I've planned for. This ff is just to well, torture both Leorio and Kuroro in the name of love because I love them ;0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why must he compete with a thief?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellu Hellu, this will be a pretty chill thing, and my chill I mean chill. You see there's an ongoing war on hxhtwt about Leopika and Kurokura, so in a way you could say this is me putting them together albeit in the lanaguage of angst because that's nice

Some days melt into each other that you cannot remember the details of those days in detail. Some forget whole chunks of their childhood, only slivers of memories remain that lead you by like a guiding thread to it's source. Things were suppose to be better—Things should have been better. Revenge soon forgotten with time, not forgiven, but tolerated. 128 souls repaid with proper burials and the return of what is theirs. The public will no longer covet the scarlet eyes which they've plucked like pretty wildflowers they have seen on the road. Things should have been better for him and yet, it wasn't. Despite his thirst for revenge forgotten—Hell, he even had a decent friendship with that man—a price still had to be paid in full. He formed a covenant for himself to follow, and all who knew him knew that Kurapika would never back down from fulfilling a promise he could fulfill himself.

The price was his life.

* * *

Leorio Paladiknight remembered it so vividly then. The day after the dead have been properly mourned and buried; Kurapika's eyes red not from his genetic ability but from the tears that flowed readily from his face. Finally after 9 years, anger finally subsided to let pain and grief wash over him—he who avenged his family first who had no time to mourn. They watched him—He, Killua, Gon and that damn thief lurking somewhere in the trees—as he released himself from the self made shackles he created. His relieved laughter as he cried out to the darkening sky that bathed them in warm light. Still, the sky was overshadowed by his face.

There was a dark undertone after that meeting. The elephant in the room remains as a suffocating reminder that even though all is said and done, a price had to be paid—his life. How many days, weeks, months—years would be swiped away by the hand of the devil? How long does he have left before he ultimately passes by? That thought scared Leorio, it terrified him to think that there would be a day where he wakes up knowing Kurapika no longer breathes, no longer exist. It baffles him how Kurapika manages to stay calm despite this fact. "I'm not afraid." He had said one day during a sunny afternoon. Killua and Gon's cavort becoming white noise to his ears. "W-why?!" Kurapika only regarded him with a small apologetic smile, "This is the price I must pay for my clan and I willing staked my life on it; I have no regrets."

Leorio wanted to scream and shake the blonde to his reality. _What about us?! What about Killua and Gon? Senritsu? Hell! even that Thief! what about me?!_ The words remain lumped in his throat—unable to choke them out, unable to swallow them down. As he watched the unsettling out of place tranquility flow between their empty spaces, he made a decision. He'll give everything for Kurapika.

Why? because he loves him.

It was so easily to love him—too easy—and it was all the easier to fall in love with him. His stubborn personality matched well with his need for justice. Kurapika and all of his witty retorts made him so interesting. His ability to find solutions and stay sane made him admirable. Righteousness flowed through him like the blood that flowed under his skin. His small smiles whenever their eyes cross paths. The banter that ensues between them whenever the opportunity arises was also appreciated—and by God is he beautiful. Inside and out. No one in the world would ever be able to have hair as golden as his. No one in the world would have eyes as beautiful as his. No one in the world would have hands that fit better with his—

However, Kurapika wasn't his.

No—Kurapika did not belong to anybody but himself. A lot of people loved case and point his friends turned family He, Killua and Gon—his collogues Senritsu and Basho—His Nen teacher Izunavi and don't forget Bisky! However, The love he felt for Kurapika was different. It wasn't a simple crush, had that been the case it would have faded years prior, and yet it stayed branded in his heart. He remembered when Kurapika had told him before he disappeared on his long journey to find his brethren's scarlet eyes. Eyes twinkling with a little mix of mischief "When I come back you better be a doctor." he knew right then and there he loved him so.

He worked hard—harder than he ever had to get his degree and graduate because he someone to want to be better for. Now he knew he wasn't the only one.

Leorio Paladiknight remembered the day when Kurapika came home carrying half the number of scarlet eyes he needed, along with him was a thief—Kuroro Lucilfer, leader of the Geneiryodan. The same Geneiryodan who brought death's scythe with them upon Kurapika's clan. They had a fight that day—him screaming in outrage why the blonde had brought with him the very thief who stole everything from him. All the anger one would expect of Kurapika he let out because the kurta—for some odd reason remained calm and collected. He had wondered then if he had been dropped in an alternate universe where Lucilfer was not the murderer of Kurta clan. What's even more baffling was the fact the thief remained civil. "Wouldn't it be better if we settled this like adults?" " It would if you weren't a murderer!" Juxtaposition of a voice filled with anger and one baritone and calm was striking. "Leorio." A soft voice mollified the whole tirade.

"We had an agreement."

He wanted to rebuke him—To say He's a thief! He's lying! He'll— "Kurapika..." his voice pleaded. "he'll hurt you." Kurapika must have realized that right? He couldn't— "I know for a fact you won't believe me." The thief started, stepping forward easing Kurapika's uneasiness with a nod of his own. The exchange rattled something within him. His dark eyes bore into his own umber—"But I promise you now I have no plans on hurting Kurapika. You can have my head if I do." his convictions were clear. Th dread only increased when he realized something. When Lucilfer looked back at Kurapika, his eyes—the look on his eyes were familiar. 

Why? because they were the same way he looked at him.

_This is unfair—unfair!_ He envied the thief greatly for the fact that he was there when Kurapika needed him. The thought that during the times when Kurapika went AWOL with his calls and messages he had that bastard as company—infuriated him. That feeling only increased when Kurapika turned him down—turned _them._ "You too?" when he heard that, he knew that there was only one person in the world who could possibly do that to him. "So who will you choose—" "Who said anything about choosing?" Kurapika eyed him from his peripheral vision before he gave a heavy sigh, like the weight of the world slowly crushed him from within. "You both know I'm not in the place to form relationships right now. I could be gone—" No you won't, I won't let you "—one day and leave you. You know more than anyone I can't do that to any of you." The solemn look on his face spoke volumes.

"If only things were different."

Despite the heavy rejection, the longing in his heart persisted like a disease. The more he tried to smoother it away—the more it grew in power over him. There was a space in his heart carved perfectly for him, but Kurapika was not his to keep. The times he spent after were riddled with thoughts of him knowing that there were days in the week were he had the company of a thief instead of him. Sometimes a part of him wondered what if he hadn't fallen for the kurta. Would his life have been better then? Things would most likely be the same with their friendship reigning over any feelings one might feel—but no it wouldn't. Loving Kurapika is something special—falling in love with him is special. 

Leorio Paladiknight would never give up the feelings he's experienced whenever he looks into the kurta's eyes nor the equal excitement he feels upon seeing his passionate self. Falling in love is hand in hand with suffering for it too after all. All that would soon change when something peculiar happens. Kuroro Lucilfer, the damned thief he grew to hate with a passion, came to him one day seeking his person. "What do you what?" he spat, his mood immediately souring upon the thief's presence. The look on the the thief however had an odd look on his face. His usual calm and composed demeanor had concerned and almost unsettled edge. His eyes seemed almost alarmed, "There's something wrong." the tone of his voice told him of things Kuroro Lucilfer would never admit himself.

"There's something wrong with Kurapika."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not one to really have an Idea of what I'm doing, but I'll greatly appreciate any criticisms and suggestions for scenarios! because my brain can only take so much. Oh, and English isn't my Mother tongue so there will bound to be some discrepancies in my writing. It most likely won't be as consistent as I wish.


	2. A Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does a thief keep what doesn't belong to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, The perspective is done, now I can do the random parts kejdhnms. After this nothing will prolly make complete sense.

Love was not in the cards for one Kuroro Lucilfer, or at least he never considered himself a good candidate for one. Everyone is born alone and shall die alone—whether you find someone to love or not. He often laughed at the faces of those who fought for love. His fingers could no longer count the amount of times lovers have tried to avenge their fallen partners. It fascinated him how humans could go through heaven and hell for something that requires giving yourself fully to a person. He wonders if he'll ever understand the sentiment one day. The closest thing he may ever equate to love is probably the affection he has for his spiders. Risking his life for them was a no brainer for him, after all—He is one and only the head of the spider, his presence is not required for the spider to progress. Another can always replace him.

A long time has passed since he last saw them—what is left of them at least. His profession goes hand in hand with danger with the consequence of death. The universe works that way. As arrogant as it may be, he had always thought that they would be invincible. His troupe—his family—was his power, and he held that power in his hands. Still like grasping grains of sand it slipped away from his fingers; He let them slip away. This was the first time he had understood guilt and the need for revenge. 

There was a need in him to personally snuff out the life of a certain magician with his own two hands. Though, he is willing to bet that would only bring pleasure to the dastardly fiend. Ever since that clown reaped the lives of his troupe—The people that make him, _complete_ him—his thoughts haven't been kind not that they ever were. His mind spiraled with words that rang true in his heart, he their leader was an incompetent one. why? he _failed_ them. He failed Shalnark and Kortopi. It echoed inside his mind and he never grew used to it. Due to this, he had temporarily dispersed his troupe again with a few requests. Look for Hisoka but most importantly, keep safe. Of course a good chunk wanted to refuse leaving him but in the end they conceded. Perhaps if they were spread out it would make them harder to find and keep them safe.

Another person that should be paying for the lives they took would be the Chain user, having had taken both Uvogin and Pakunoda albeit indirectly from them. However for some reason, even with his new found thirst for vengeance, he had no desire to kill him at all. Perhaps it was because he knew both souls would hold no resentment for the boy—it wasn't in their character to do so—or maybe because he now understood a share of his feelings. It wasn't the dead who suffer the consequences of these things but the living. Admitting that—No, even conceiving the idea—sounds like a farce now that he thinks about it. This thought would be further justified one day.

He remembered it clearly, It had been a year or so since his Nen was unsealed and since then—he found his thoughts wondering to the chain user from time to time. The young blonde with eyes bearing untold pain intrigued him. The last he had seen him, he was the perfection combination of both beauty and rage. It fascinated him how one boy was able to do so much damage and unravel his group in one day. His intellect and wit could possible match Shalnark or his own and that in itself was something. What he did was something even the Spider head had to commend him for. He would be a worthy match for the troupe—A worthy member to be one of them. Kuroro often wondered if he would ever meet him again, and he did. On a fairly non descript day, there he was in the woods looking like he had gone through a perilous fight. Body thinner than he remembered, blonde hair matted with stains blood and eyes sunken from lack of sleep. Even in his tired, nearly half dead, condition he held his attention. When the boy had noticed him, the look of terror befitted his eyes.

He recoiled back violently—the bark of the tree stopped his path. "Ge-get awa—y" the Chain user choked from his cracked lips but his words failed him. The closer Kuroro Lucilfer came, the more he realized the extent of the boy's injuries. The blood on his hair was most likely his own, the gash on his arm he tried to heal still bled profusely and his leg looked undeniably broken. The Chain user tried to put a familiar looking cannister behind him—in a futile attempt to hide it away. His eyes flickered from rich brown to scarlet red like a broken light. Again he stepped forward and as expected, the more the boy thrashed—aggravating his own injuries.

Suddenly, he did something rather strange for himself. With a quick swift chop—he knocked out the chain user, not to kill him but only to incapacitate him. As he stared at his unmoving body, he thought to himself— _should I kill him?—_ The thought festered in his mind like bees swarming incessantly loud. When he came to an answer, the thoughts in his head quieted, like a serene lake hidden beyond a forest. For the first time in a long long while, he felt oddly at peace.

After that, things seemed and felt like an out of body experienced. He carried the chain user in his arms, his weight was comparable to a feather—the boy was clearly starving himself. As for the eyes, he placed them inside the fun fun cloth—He could sell them, but he applauded the effort he made in acquiring it. Before the sun had set, he rented a decent hotel room with his own (stolen) money. The Chain user, still out like a light, laid somewhat splayed out on the bed as he himself dressed his wounds. The gashes on his body were unsightly red and some injuries required more than just light cleansing but give it a week to a fortnight it would heal on it's own. Though, when the boy finally wakes he would most likely use his own nen ability to speed up the process.

He remembered then when the Chain user woke up, the first words out of his mouth were "What do you want Lucilfer." albeit weakly. "Hmm, good morning to you to Chain user." He watched as the boy attempted to move from his position only to wince in pain. Scanning the area, he grew to look panicked "Where am I? You took them didn't you—" "Now now, this isn't how you should be treating your host, and I thought you had manners."

The thief shook his head and gently subdued the boy back to his bed, his eyes glaring at him nearly red with it's intensity. "I have no interests in those eyes of yours. I was merely being a good Samaritan." The boy only eyed him with disbelief. Sighing, fully knowing the Chain user won't comply —He covered his eyes with his hands. "Get some rest, you'll be useless if you get up at this state" he said before knocking him out by pressuring him with nen. As time proceeded, The Chain user would get on and off bouts of consciousness. Something getting an insult in before passing out. It was quite amusing to a certain degree.

One day, after a few days have passed, Kuroro Lucilfer had been looking at the Chain user's face. Tracing eyelids lightly with his fingertips, the fatigued that weighed it down slowly dissipated with much needed sleep. He looked healthier, certainly loads better than he had when he found him, but some nourishment would definitely do him more good. During the time he had nursed the boy back into health, he had fallen into this deep contemplation. The next time the Chain user had fully recovered—Kuroro Lucilfer told him.

"I'll help you recover the eyes."

The Chain user was understandably skeptical about his words. "What makes you think I'd believe you?" "I'm not expecting you to believe me." Truthfully, he had no reason to help him. It wasn't out of guilt, he feels no remorse for what he's done after all—in the end it was all business, nevertheless there was one reason. The odd way his mind's rain of self taunting remarks are silenced by his presence, the stillness of it all. "Then what's the catch?" "There isn't any, but if you wish there to be some requirements then all I ask is your assistance and company—meaning to say, I'll be travelling with you."

It was a shot in the dark and honestly? He thought he would refuse; Kuroro wouldn't put it pass him had he did but against all odds—he accepted. The Chain user had accepted his proposal. Since Hisoka had the sufferable ability to disappear and appear like the annoying bastard he is, he had more time than he knew what to do with. What he hadn't anticipated then was the consequences of his out of character decision. How his one impromptu decision would affect him in the long run.

They had travelled the world together, searching for the eye's of the Chain user's brethren. At first they searched none stop, not even sparing a breath or glance at the places they've visited in because the other ultimately had one goal. Kuroro often caught himself observing his companion, his search and need to recover the eyes wore down him down. What should be a boy who took life at his own pace looked like an old tired soul who kept on running and running. His eyes were too sharp and knowing, his face too rigid and cold—it didn't suit him at all in his opinion. In this regard, Kuroro felt some semblance of guilt for having stolen away his ability to experience life like those his age—he did effectively rob him of his childhood. The thought made him feel ironic.

So one day, during their visit to one of the more 'quiet' cities, The thief dragged his companion out. Obviously the other had complained—even thrashed like a child throwing a tantrum, seriously! the scratches in his arms were evidences—but immediately settled after setting his sights on their destination, a quaint little book store. The somberness of his eyes melted into quiet wondered as they entered, a soft ring of the bell signaled their arrival. The shop keeper, a kind little granny with wrinkles clearly from smiling, had told them to take their time. The shop itself was more like a library with antiques. You can read the book in the shop itself or buy it, but from the fact the boy had immediately touched his back pocket—no doubt he had intentions to buy something.

He himself enjoyed the homey feel of the shop; As he thumbed the pages of second hand books he over heard the conversations the boy and the granny had. The granny lost her husband years prior, and since all of her children were continents away—she lived alone. Looking over, he couldn't help but release a small smile himself—the boy, Kurapika, looked more like his age. There was no tension in his form, only rapt attention at the stories the shop keeper told. Had he been an outsider who entered the shop, the idea that they were perhaps grand mother and grand child wouldn't seem to far fetched. One of the stories he over heard was of the granny's grand child that had died early on, and from the way she looked at Kurapika with fondness and the reciprocation of the boy—he realized then they were helping each other.

By the time the Moon was slowly dancing upward, they had bought a few books and one random tea set. Kuroro bowed and waved good bye while Kurapika hugged the shop keeper who in return kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair softly. "You'll always be welcomed here ah?" were her parting words as they left. The walk back to their rented hotel was silent but the soft tugging of his lips and the quiet words whispered by the boy didn't escape him.

"Thank you."

Since then, they'd made it a habit to slow down, to appreciate the world as they travelled. They've made it a habit to visit any book store they could and buy a book as a souvenir. Kuroro Lucilfer didn't know when he started to call the boy, Kurapika by his name—or when they started to take walks in the park or woods as they debated over things they agreed and disagreed on. Nor can he give a definitive date on when they started to not mind when they had to share a few things of their own—though for Kuroro's case, Kurapika often had his coat or his clothes in his person while he had nicked a few things off of Kurapika's plate in retaliation. Domesticity was the closest word he could use to describe some aspects of what their relation has turned into. They were able to balance searching for the eyes and living like normal people, however sometimes the other part would bleed into the other.

There was a time when they got separated during a mission and he could not contact Kurapika. Again for the first time in a long time did he feel dread and concern that wasn't reserved for his spiders. He could barely remember what he did then, only remembering the cold adrenaline and the sting in his ears as he bulldozed through any obstacle. When he had reached Kurapika then, the boy was in a condition almost identical to the way he had found him before. Eyes in hand, covered in blood and knocked out dead. All he can say is, the mansion they had raided no longer stands, in it's place is nothing but a pile of ash and skeletal infrastructure. The blood wasn't his but that doesn't deter him from making that decision.

Some part of him must have realized at that moment that at some point, he had grown to care for him—is even fond of him. He could no longer see him as the chain user, but as Kurapika—his angelic looking companion with a deviled tongue made for banter and debates reserved for him. He came to enjoy the journey they had gone through together, even wishing that perhaps they could go for one more.

All things must come to an end however. The day finally came when the last pair of scarlet eyes fell into their hands. The search was done, and so was their alliance. It felt bittersweet if he were to be honest with himself, but he felt glad for him. It was the end for the both of them. As the road back home came into view, Kurapika immediately stepped forward. Kuroro was ready to leave then but Kurapika just had to turn around and tell him—

"are you coming?"

He took the chance and ran with it.

It was awkward at first, given the fact their previous interactions weren't exactly the best—but he was now introduced as Kurapika's friend, much to his delight. They tried to hide their discomfort, he applauded the boy Gon for keeping up, but their distate of him was pretty clear—especially from their tall lanky friend doctor whose eyes turned to daggers at his presence. He's a lucky bastard that doctor, his head can recall the times when Kurapika mentioned him fondly in their travels. _Leorio_ , a boy born from poverty not all too different from his origins except he strived to become a doctor for his late friend. Kuroro would have commended him and his efforts had he not felt a bit miffed by the fact Kurapika seemed to favor him. 

When the brief and awkward re-introductions came to past—they quickly set off to visit the province of Lukso, Where Kurapika had originated originally. He watched as the boy buried the eyes with delicate hands folded into a prayer—one whispered in the earth. He would have helped, but he doubts the ghosts of those he had taken part in desecrating would appreciate the sentiments. So from a distance, he guarded and payed his respects—He'll preserve this place as a part of his atonement. He'll never receive redemption, the likes of those are too kind for someone like him, but that does not matter. There is no need to question his motive, he never bothered asking himself fully why any way. When Kurapika's tears watered the graves of his loved ones, as he cried out the pain he hadn't been able to do before—he felt a bit happy for him, in a way, he was finally free. There was nothing to chain him down to the past anymore. He could stop living for the dead now, instead, he can live for the sake of living.

However things never seem to end happily for the Kurta.

It was fine then, he had stayed. The boy spent his days hanging out with his friends and acting genuinely like his age—other times he would spend it with him. Them reading in silence or discussing their beliefs in the world. Sometimes he'd catch Kurapika staring at his phone with a familiar smile on his face. He knew then that message came from that man, the doctor. Perhaps it was then when he realized the extent of his unnamed feelings. The tedious feelings that manage to both blossom a Kurapika signature warmth in his heart and envy driven cold to his lungs. Truthfully he hadn't yet asked himself what these feelings were and why he both loved and hated them, but he knew one thing for certain—so, he confessed. Kurapika had been surprised then but in the end he only told him softly "You're confused." and He is! He is so confused how is he suppose to deal with feelings he's never experienced before? The addicting need to be in his presence and the way it feels so right. How would he explain that?

Still, he calmly accepted his rejection. He already knew that Kurapika would never be his no matter how much he wished, but Kuroro Lucilfer is a patient man—It's nothing but a hopeful wish but if a day were to ever come where there is a chance, count that he will pounce on it. 

However, one day—Something peculiar happened, one that alarmed the thief greatly. It was the day nearing that unfortunate anniversary. The anniversary that marked his greatest offense to Kurapika. He had been dreading this day, a part of him did anyway, so he had been planning on skirting around the topic if he could. Though To be honest, the boy had already been acting strange that day, he looked fidgety and tense. He kept checking his wrist for his nonexistent watch and zoned out from time to time. Even stranger was the fact he hadn't worn his usual fashion of traditional Kurutan clothing. "If you want we can go back—" "No! I'm fine. Just, out of it I suppose." Kurapika mumbled out, Kuroro nodded in understanding, patting the boy gently on his back. "I can understand," he started "The anniversary is coming soon after all." "What do you mean anniversary?" The dubious look on the boy's face made him feel somewhat troubled. "Do you really want me to spell it out for you? Your clan's death anniversary." The silence was deafening between them that it made the thief gulp. "The Kurta Clan's death anniversary—" "—Kuroro I..."

"I don't understand. What Kurta Clan?"

* * *

"You're Kidding." He wouldn't blame the doctor for disbelieving his words, he wouldn't believe it either if it were him—this was Kurapika they were taking about. "Sadly, I'm not." Kuroro pursed his lips, thoughts stretching miles ahead. "That was 3 days ago, The anniversary is _on friday_. I asked, same answer. Ask him yourself and no doubt you'd get the same." The thief could see Leorio blanched a being put in the same standard, but at least he had the sense to know there might be some truth to it. He looked on silently as the man brought out his phone, swiping a few times before settling on an app but he froze. Brows furrowed and his thumb hovering over an icon. Kuroro could guess that Leorio was planning on calling Kurapika, but what was the point of hesitating? They were close friends, closer than them anyway. Give a minute or two, The doctor finally pressed call and placed the phone between them with speaker on. One ring became two, then three, then four, then five—it rang for a long while. When the boy did pick up, Leorio visibly lightened—before concerned replaced it.

"..Hello?"

The voice from the other line was silent almost ghostly in a way—he could hear Kurapika attempt to control his breathing. He wasn't the only one—"Kurapika? Kurapika what's wrong?" Leorio's voice rose to an octave higher with each word. He heard a choke from the other line, "It's nothing _I'm fine_ " After hearing that, he felt his chest constrict. "You're _not_ , where—" "I'm **fine** —" The boy gave a withering sigh. "I'm sorry, Now's not—I need some time alone." Leorio paused before he sighed himself, Kuroro resisted the urge to snatch the phone away and convinced Kurapika to talk but it wouldn't be right. He wouldn't know what to say.

"Before you go—" The thief and the doctor looked eye to eye. "What's happening on friday? This friday?"

"...What are you planning Leorio—" "Just answer, please."

"...There isn't anything, did we plan something in advance?"

Even then, they believed it was just a ill-timed joke on Kurapika's part. If that were the case, when will he end it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing you think this is absolute crap, don't worry, you ain't the only one—I know

**Author's Note:**

> It might be crap, or not crap but eh. we roll we roll.


End file.
